imatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Shutter Island
Director: Martin Scorsese Martin Charles Scorsese is an American film director, screenwriter, actor, producer, and film historian. As a boy, he had asthma and couldn't play sports or do any activities with other kids and so his parents and his older brother would often take him to movie theaters ; it was at this stage in his life that he developed a passion for movies. Scorsese attended New York University's film school making the short films. After dedicating his years in college to practicing his gift of film making, he persued the career with with everything in him. Later on in life, his need for love was not top priority, instead his work was what he would rather spend time doing. He has been married five times and each marriage has failed due to his obsessive passion for his filmaking. Scorsese has directed over 30 films and loves nothing more than his job. He is widely regarded as one of the greatest directors of all time. Shutter Island was one of the plot twisting endings to a movie ever in theaters. It takes only one glimpse of Shutter Island to be filled with a sense of doom. In an interview by a Hollywood critic the day the film aired in the theatres, he asked that no one speak of it. He wanted the viewers to be puzzled. He was not a worldly man and he found joy in making people actually think outside of the box. He lived outside the box and this showed up in his films. Nearly thirty million dollars was spent on Shutter Island once being released in stores in June. He left them wanting more and several figured it out. The mind that creating this kind of film takes is beyond me. Martin Scorsese does a profound job of directing and managing his actors and actresses and works with them in a way that is truly rare, leaving people who watch his movies over fascinated. Cast & Characters Leonardo DiCaprio stars as U.S. Marshal Teddy Daniels, who is investigating a psychiatric facility on the island. DiCaprio's character is actually Andrew Laeddis (also known as patient 67), a disturbed inmate of Shutter Island who doctors are trying to rehabilitate. Teddy's so called "investigation" is actually a made up role playing game. Teddy being nearly damaged completely by the horror of his past so he chooses to forego a played part as oppose to living with his past. Mark Ruffalo plays a man by the name of Chuck Alue . According to DiCaprio's allusion, Chuck is his friend and helps him investigates. He plays a submissive partner and stays more behind Teddy assisting him when he asks for help. Little does the audience know that this character is indeed a different person all together. He plays a role but in reality he is one of the several doctors at the institution. Because his patient (Andrew Laeddis) is best at interest, he tried to help the mental state he is in go smoothly. When the movie progresses its clear that it was all an allusion and made up and he is Andrew's Doctor. Actor Ben Kingsley plays Dr. John Cawley, the head of this institution on the Island. He plays a subtile and mysterious character who assists the mentally insane. With the help of other fellow doctors and staff of the island, he plays along with the trecherous story Teddy has going. He pretends to go along with it to help the patient but as time goes on he begins to explain reality to patient 67 (Leonardo DiCaprio's character). Setting & Location The locations for the film, based on the novel by Dennis Lehane , were in Massachusetts, many in and around the harbour.